In mono-static pulse radar, there is a single antenna which acts as both the transmitter and the receiver (transceiver). It operates on a simple principle of listening to the echo of the transmitted pulse when it is reflected from the target threat. Most of the modern radars are mono-static where a duplexer separates the transmitted and received pulses.
The bi-static radar has a separate antenna systems as the transmitter and the receiver. Unlike the continuous wave radars in which the distance between the transmitter and the receiver is very small, bi-static radar has this systems physically separated by a distance comparable to the target distance. Since the invention of the duplexer, pulse based mono-static radars are typically used for military purpose ground based radars. In our proposed solution, bi-static radars are used in combination with the mono-static radars to mitigate the Electronic Countermeasures (ECM) effects of deception jamming.